El secreto de Lady Bigotes
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Lady Bigotes comenzó a desaparecer por las tardes y Ser Garras supo que algo no andaba bien, lo sentía en sus bigotes. [Lady Bigotes/Ser Garras]


Esa mañana Ser Garras cazó una rata, muy gorda y apetecible. La había visto rondar por la habitación del rey y no perdió tiempo, colocó su posición de ataque, fue sigiloso y al saltar la rata no pudo escapar. Acabó con ella de un mordisco, la rata chilló y dejó de sacudirse. Al soltarla la gordita rata rebotó, tuvo que ponerle una parta encima para que se mantuviera quieta.

—Eso fue fantástico, Ser Garras. Nunca vi una rata tan gorda, debes enseñarme como conseguirlas. —Botas le ronroneó y él alzó el pecho completamente orgulloso. —Espero que algún día sea tan buen cazador como tú, Ser Garras.

—Lo serás, Botas.

El muchacho maulló de alegría, los ojos le brillaban al ver la gorda rata y las garras se le movían inquietas, quizás no aguantaría más y saldría a cazar unas cuantas ratas para equiparar con la que él obtuvo. Se lamió el pecho cuando Lady Bigotes se acercó, la dama observaba fijamente la presa con una mueca que no supo descifrar, estaba seguro de que se alegraba por él. ¿A qué dama no le gustaría semejante presa? Los cazadores eran los gatos que más ronroneos se llevaban de las bellas damas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Lady Bigotes le dio una palmadita a Botas. —Es desagradable cazar ratas. Ser Garras por favor no lo lleve por mal camino a Botas, es un tonto y no necesita también ser un ordinario cazador.

Botas agachó la cabeza desilusionado, Ser Garras le guiñó un ojo alentándolo. —Pero, mi Lady, el deber de un caballero es cazar.

—El deber de un caballero es no cuestionar la palabra de una dama. —Lady Bigotes bufó y se acercó un poco más a la rata muerta. —Confiscare esto para que ambos aprendan que está mal cazar. Un caballero debe usar los dientes cuando se trate de un enemigo, no de una inofensiva rata que paseaba por aquí.

Lady Bigotes tomó con excesiva repulsión a la rata entre los dientes, fue notorio que a la dama le dieron náuseas y de repente le costó respirar. La rata cayó al suelo y Lady Bigotes respiró profundo escupiendo la saliva que fue contaminada con el cuerpo de la víctima, se la metió otra vez y esta si resistió con un gran semblante.

—P-pero, mi Lady…—Tragó saliva, temía que sus palabras hicieran enfurecer a la dama y le diera una fulminante mirada. —Tenía pensado compartir la rata con Botas y contigo. No podemos desperdiciarla.

—Si tienes hambre ve a la cocina. —Lady Bigotes gruñó entre dientes. —¡Qué descaro! ¿Acaso eres uno de esos gatos salvajes? Tienes comida de sobra, no necesitas cazar.

Nadie dijo más, ni él ni Botas se atrevieron a replicarle a la dama en parte por no seguir enfureciéndola y también porque sabían que ella tenía razón. Cazar sin tener necesidad de comida lo convertía en un asesino, él no era un gato salvaje que cazaba para sobrevivir, no, si tenía hambre simplemente debía maullarle a los cocines y tendría toda la carne que quisiera.

Lady Bigotes se alejó con la pobre rata y una oleada de arrepentimiento llenó el estómago de Ser Garras, ¿y si esa rata era una madre o una hija? Si fuera un gato callejero eso no le importaría pero él era un caballero con una gran moral, cual Lady Bigotes hizo reconsiderar. No obstante, olvidó sus arrepentimientos al recordar el sentimiento de adrenalina que le dio saltar por los aires, abrir la boca y ajustar sus dientes a la barriga de la rata; el sentimiento era mucho mejor al clavar los dientes y quitarle la vida a la presa. Volvió a sentirse feliz al contarle a Botas cuál era su técnica y darle algunos consejos para cuando necesitara hacerlo, aunque ahora el muchacho estaría demasiado asustado para intentarlo.

En la tarde Tommen regresó a la cama cansado por tanto entrenar con Sir Loras, Ser Garras lo contemplaba maravillado y se enorgullecía de su rey cada vez que progresaba, sin dudas era el gato con más suerte en los siete reinos. El rey palmeó una parte de la cama para que él y Botas se acostaran allí, los dos no perdieron y tiempo, saltaron a la cama y se acostaron al lado del pequeño rey.

Él estaba cansado por haber cazado esa mañana por lo que el sueño lo alcanzó con rapidez, sus sueños eran calentitos y dulces como los brazos del rey que lo abrazaban y lo atraían al pecho del mismo. Supo que el niño se durmió después de él porque aun en sus sueños podía sentir como los regordetes dedos acariciaban sus orejas.

Sus sueños no fueron muy largos, Botas se interpuso entre ellos. La nariz del muchacho se movía sobre su mejilla, no le prestó atención y acomodó la cabeza contra el palpitante pecho del rey. Habría podido seguir soñando al lado del dulce niño si Botas no hubiese continuado chocando la nariz con más fuerza en cada contacto. Finalmente cedió y abrió sus ojos con lentitud, no tenía demasiadas ganas para hacerlo. Botas le dio un brusco lametón en los ojos para que fuera más rápido.

—Rápido, Ser Garras. Tienes que ver esto. —Ser Garras fue cuidadoso al levantarse para no arruinar los sueños del rey. Se lamió la pata derecha y se fregó los ojos con ella, despabilándose por completo. Botas le dio una toquecito y le indicó que mirara hacia delante. —Lady Bigotes todavía carga la rata que cazaste esta mañana.

Lady Bigotes apretaba los dientes contra el cuerpo de la rata muerta, se dirigía al balcón y la curiosidad creció por sus bigotes. ¿Por qué Lady Bigotes seguiría cargando con la rata? ¿Acaso no encontró un buen lugar para dejarla? Deseaba saber las respuestas a esas preguntas pero formuló nuevas en su mente al ver lo siguiente, Lady Bigotes desapareció del balcón de un gran saltó. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Por qué con la rata?

Ser Garras sintió la necesidad de perseguirla por lo que no se detuvo y le informó a Botas sus intenciones, pidiéndole al muchacho que cuidara del rey hasta que él volviera. Botas asintió y permaneció junto al niño velando para que los dulces sueños no lo abandonaran. Ser Garras se apresuró a ir al balcón y saltar.

Pestañó varias veces para acostumbrarse a los fuertes rayos de sol que acaloraba su pelaje. Algunos gigantes pasaban por delante de él sin reparar en su presencia, siempre tan descuidado e insolentes, y otros iban en enormes monstruos controlados por caballos. Andaba veloz para no tener que sufrir un accidente o en cualquier caso desenvainar sus garras.

Como la dama no estaba en su perímetro de visión olisqueó el aroma de Lady Bigotes para guiarse, era el mismo que poseían las rosas y a Ser Garras le fascinaba olfatearlo. Pasó cerca de una pescadería y de una gigante que gritaba sin cesar cargando unas cuantas canastas en los largos brazos. Los gigantes eran cada vez más y más por lo que percibir el olor de Lady Bigotes se tornaba dificultoso, en cierto momento fue imposible y por más que lo intentara no pudo sentirlo.

Movió su cola enfadado con los gigantes, olisqueó un poco más y al darse por vencido decidió regresar a la cama antes de que el rey despertara, se preocuparía si no lo encontraba allí. No era tan necesario perseguirla podría preguntarle a Lady Bigotes cuando volviera y conociendo como él conocía a la dama, esa aventura al territorio de los gigantes seria por una buena razón.

Al regresar el rey dormía y Botas también, Ser Garras suspiró, ¿qué clase de caballero se dormía en vez de proteger a su rey? Trepó la cama y lamió el rostro de Botas, el muchacho maulló incómodo y continuó durmiendo. Sonrió y se acomodó junto a Botas y el rey, quedaban algunas horas antes de que tuvieran que despertar y proseguir con sus tareas.

—¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde? —Lady Bigotes estuvo en la cama a la hora de despertar. Botas fue el primero en preguntar, le hubiese gustado haber sido él para que la conversación no comenzara de manera tan tosca.

—Con Lady Margaery, ella cepilló mi pelaje. —Lady Bigotes respondió apenas mirándolos, mientras tanto la dama se limpiaba las patas.

—La hemos visto ir a la tierra de los gigantes en la tarde, mi Lady. —Ser Garras se anticipó a su compañero. —Tenía en la boca la rata que cace hoy.

Lady Bigotes levantó una ceja y los observó avergonzada. —La arrojé lejos de aquí, es por eso que la llevé a la tierra de los gigantes. Después visité a Lady Margaery, eso fue todo. ¿Y porque es tan importante para ustedes? No permitan que sus adormiladas mentes los atonten.

Ser Garras se sonrojó por haber hecho esa tonta declaración, era obvio lo que Lady Bigotes hizo esa tarde, hasta un gatito recién nacido pudo haberlo pensado mucho mejor que él. Se prometió que no dudaría nunca más de la dama, era injusto para ella que tenía un gran corazón y una innegable inteligencia. Lady Bigotes era la más inteligente y lo demostró al esperar para arrojar el cadáver de la pobre rata en la tierra de los gigantes, donde jamás volverían a saber sobre ese incidente.

Pero había algo más en ese asunto, lo sentía en sus bigotes y lo confirmó la mañana siguiente. Despertó temprano y en el momento justo para presenciar como Lady Bigotes se encaminaba al balcón otra vez. Se levantó sin perder un segundo y corrió al balcón, esta vez no la perdería. La intriga y el interés hacia que sus patas fueran rápidas, Lady Bigotes iba a unas cuarenta patas por delante y en ningún momento notó su presencia. Los gigantes no lo distraían en esta ocasión, su ser estaba entregado a averiguar qué razón tendría esta vez Lady Bigotes para ausentarse y encaminarse por la peligrosa tierra de los gigantes. Y pensó, ¿si arrojar la rata lejos fue una excusa? ¿Si esa no era la razón por la que se había marchado?

Lady Bigotes se detuvo en la pescadería, la dama se lamia el pelaje con fuerza pegándolo a la piel y de esta forma los huesos de las costillas eran visibles asomándose a la piel. Además de mostrar las costillas, la dama se despeinó los cabellos de la cabeza y eso lo asombró mucho más, Lady Bigotes era muy cuidadosa con la apariencia personal y odiaba estar desarreglada.

La gata lanzó un ronco maullido que hizo que el pescadero se le aproximara y se agachara frente a ella, Ser Garras estuvo a punto de desenvainar las garras y atacar al gigante. El pescadero la acarició, le dijo algo que no comprendió y se ausentó unos minutos, al regresar llevaba un pescado en las manos. Lady Bigotes se paró en sus dos patas para alcanzar las manos del gigante y capturar el pescado.

Cada vez entendía menos, ¿por qué Lady Bigotes estaba mendigando por comida a un gigante? Fue ella la que le dijo que si el hambre atacaba sus estómagos tendrían que ir a la cocina por algo de comida y era también ella la que hacia lo contrario, no tenía sentido para él. ¿Por qué Lady Bigotes hacia eso? Hubiese sido mucho más sencillo para ella ir a la cocina y pedirle al cocinero algo de carne en vez de tener que cambiar el aspecto para que un pescadero le diera un pequeño pescado.

Con el pescado entre los dientes Lady Bigotes continuó unos pocos metros más, dobló en una esquina y entró a una maltrecha casa. Ser Garras se detuvo en la puerta y esperó, al hacerlo recordó al gato negro con la oreja mordida que solía molestarlos, ¿y si ese malvado tenía algo que ver con esto? ¿Si ese desagradable gato obligaba a Lady Bigotes para que pidiera comida a los gigantes? Era de esperarse de un gato tan odioso, quizás deseaba hacerle algo al dulce rey y por eso Lady Bigotes accedía a las demandas de ese malvado. Si era así le pondría fin a las pretensiones de su enemigo y rescataría a la bella dama de esas asquerosas garras, como un verdadero caballero de cuento.

Se adentró a la casa abandonada preparando las garras para el momento en que se encontrara con el malvado gato negro. Oscuro como la noche, abrió sus ojos grandemente sin perderse ningún detalle del lugar. Olisqueó, el aroma de Lady Bigotes era más intenso a medida que se aproximaba a ella. Un mínimo rayo de sol entraba por una esquina y allí se hallaba Lady Bigotes de espalda.

La fragancia de Lady Bigotes se mezclaba con otra que no conocía, sus cabellos se erizaron y su lomo se arqueó. Avanzó sigiloso y comenzó a desenvainar sus garras con lentitud, estaría listo para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a Lady Bigotes. Saltó al lado de la dama acabando con la distancia entre ambos y esta se asustó, maulló y mostró los dientes.

—¡Ser Garras! —Lady Bigotes chilló sorprendida y se arregló el brillante pelaje. —Me has asustado.

Ser Garras se enderezó y se lamió el lomo. —Lady Bigotes. —Inició tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —La dama no permitió que continuara y suspiró. —Sé que tuve que habértelo dicho antes, pero no pude.

Lady Bigotes inclinó la cabeza indicándole que observara la zona oscura de la esquina y en cierta forma, al descubrir lo que escondía se sintió aliviado. En una caja descansaban tres diminutos gatitos que se guiaban con las pequeñas naricillas para alcanzar el pescado que Lady Bigotes le mendigó al gigante pescadero. Uno de los pequeños mininos era gris y de cara redonda como Botas, supo que uno de ellos era una dama al distinguir la belleza particular de las hembras y el tercero era completamente negro y más largo que los demás.

Lady Bigotes se agachó y lamió la cabeza de la niña, cual ronroneó contenta por recibir afecto. Entonces nuevas preguntas surgieron, ¿de donde provenían esos gatitos? ¿Acaso eran los hijos de Lady Bigotes? ¿Lady Bigotes era madre? Imposible, la conocía desde el primer día y siempre fue delgada, sería imposible que en ese flaco vientre anduvieran pequeños gatitos; además el único que le sacaba suspiros a Lady Bigotes era el dulce rey.

No quedaban dudas, esos gatitos fueron cruelmente abandonados. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y su amor por Lady Bigotes se acrecentaba, la honorable dama cuidaba de esos indefensos niños, proporcionándoles una mejor estadía, un mejor futuro y por ellos rompía las propias reglas que ella fundó.

—Conocí a su madre en el jardín del castillo y la ayude a dar a luz. —Lady Bigotes explicó. —Pero ella murió en el parto, antes de que muriera le prometí que cuidaría de sus pequeños. Los lleve a la tierra de los gigantes por miedo a que se deshicieran de ellos y desde entonces los visito todos los días por la tarde. Espero que lo comprenda, Ser.

Ser Garras le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por supuesto que la comprendía y estaba orgulloso por la bondad que tenía. El gatito negro se paró en sus dos patas y se aferró de la caja para lanzarle un suave maullido a Lady Bigotes, él se agachó esta vez y le dio una caricia de naricita al pequeño tembloroso que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al sentir el calor de Ser Garras.

—No podrá seguir guardando este secreto, mi Lady. —Ser Garras maulló algo triste. —Uno de estos días el rey se enterará de su ausencia y no podre mentirle.

—Lo sé muy bien. —Lady Bigotes contempló a los pequeñitos que protegía y los ojos se le humedecieron.

—Podemos llevarlos al castillo, el rey los querrá.

—No, ya tiene demasiado con nosotros, no debemos darle más trabajo. —Lady Bigotes se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. —Conozco una gigante que cuida de unos cuantos gatos salvajes. Ella los cuidaría, es buena.

Ser Garras la ayudó a cargar con los pequeños, Lady Bigotes cargó a la niña, él colocó al gatito negro sobre su lomo y al otro lo sostuvo en su boca. La dama lo condujo entre los gigantes que paseaban, la casa de la gigante conocida por Lady Bigotes era un poco más grande de la que salieron. Depositaron a los pequeños en el suelo, la dama golpeó la puerta y maulló muy alto, la gigante tardó unos pocos segundos para atenderlos. Era una gigante muy alta y rubia que al verlos suspiró de alegría, ella tuvo que acuclillarse para que ellos la vieran mejor.

La gigante dijo algo y acarició las orejas de Lady Bigotes, la dama movió la cabeza en dirección a los pequeños y la gigante los tomó. La rubia se adentró a la casa y los invitó a pasar, Lady Bigotes negó moviendo la cabeza y entonces la gigante entendió a quienes debía dar cobijo. Ser Garras todavía dudaba de si era buena idea por lo que entró de todas formas, inspeccionó cada esquina asegurándose de que era seguro y vio una numerosa cantidad de gatos en la sala. Uno de ellos le maulló, no sonaba triste ni hambriento, era un maullido de alegría y por lo que observó estaban todos muy bien alimentados.

Saludó a la gigante antes de marcharse y se despidió de los pequeños, Lady Bigotes le dio muchos lametones a los tres. Supuso que sería duro para ella dejarlos después de todo lo que había hecho, los pequeños también lloriquearon al verla alejarse y Lady Bigotes le ronroneó pidiéndoles que sean valientes.

—Muchas gracias. —Lady Bigotes le dijo al acurrucarse junto a él y besarle la punta de la nariz. Ser Garras se sonrojó y le devolvió el beso.


End file.
